


Pins in the Hair

by zoedits320



Series: YuKai One-Shots [5]
Category: Modern Brothers (Band), NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: I'm back, M/M, RPF, So many tags..., but yeah, characters are fictionalised, douyin stars night, douyin stars night 2021, i don't enjoy writing rpf, it makes me feel disappointed, liu yuning - Freeform, pins in hair never looked so shiny, please respect this, tell me things to write on profile, the fiction in this is that xiao gui actually put pins in the hair, this is purely fiction, xiao gui - Freeform, yukai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoedits320/pseuds/zoedits320
Summary: Noticed Yuning's hair on the Douyin Stars Night? Just my fictional explanation as to why it was like that.
Relationships: Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui/Liu Yuning
Series: YuKai One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035219
Kudos: 2





	Pins in the Hair

“Come on, ge.”  
“Linkai, no,” said Yuning, reaching his hand to grab the excessive silver and gold pins stuck in his hair. Wang Linkai, surely now confirmed to be a small menace of a ghost, is the culprit behind such wardrobe disaster, and even if Yuning loved the small sentiment, he felt almost embarrassed that of all such things that the younger wanted to customize for him, it was sticking screws into his hair.  
“ _Bao bei _,” said Yuning softly, “even though I like these, it’s national television. You’re not going to give me these, are you?” Xiao Gui formed a suspicious smile upon his lips, that split the two strokes of red open showing a display of white, well arranged blocks that only Yuning wished he could resist. “What if I get the make-up _jie* _to confirm it?” he bargained, tugging his hand lightly against Yuning’s coat-like-suit that he was wearing, twisting his other hand’s fingers on all of the buttons that climbed up the elder’s torso, to stomach, to chest…_  
“You really are decided on it, aren’t you?” he said, leaning down to rub his nose against Xiao Gui’s. “Sure, Linkai, we’ll get her to check it.”  
Then the sloppy smile turned into a full on Sun, with the light only being quiet when the owner of that magnificent smile teasingly kissed Yuning’s, his lips dancing along so gently yet so playful. “So? Go ask her,” said Xiao Gui, dusting his fingers in Yuning’s hair, before using the same motion to conjure up his fringe and pulling it down. It was the latter’s turn to smile, and he took his glasses from the table next to them, ready to sports them for the night. “You’re so demanding, aren’t you?” bantered Yuning. He stopped slouching, standing up taller and nearly hitting the hanging ceiling light above them. A light chuckle came from the younger, and Yuning tapped his hand against Xiao Gui’s arm, a little bantering gesture meant to mimic a punch, and in return came a light brushing of lips against the elder’s nose. “You have to go now, anyways, don’t you?” stated Xiao Gui, brushing his fingers across Yuning’s forehead and blowing his tasteless breath. Yuning posed his lips in a pouted shape, his eyes glistening full of diamonds. “I do, actually,” he said, wrapping his arms around the shorter, leaning down to do so, and he snuggled his face into his neck. “See you later.”  
Getting back up, his head narrowly missing the light again, he displayed a smile and slowly walked over to the door, ready to leave to go to the performance platform. “Jia You!” shouted Xiao Gui, just as the door clicked closed. Yuning chuckled ever so slightly, and he combed his fingers gently over the clips plastered in his hair. “Why do I let him do this to me?” he mumbled, dropping his hand from the door knob to move forwards and to the car that awaited him.  
Because you love me, thought Linkai, who heard Yuning’s mutter.  
Let’s just say that a certain household went wild the night the video was released, with the ever saying: just stick a pin in it.___

**Author's Note:**

> THAT'S IT, I'M NO LONGER GOING TO WRITE YUKAI.
> 
> I mean, I love them and all, but I don't really think that anyone is reading my works on them...  
> So if you guys are reading, could you somehow show that? I just, feel invested in this and really want some feedback on improving.  
> Oh right:  
> *jie - older sister
> 
> zoedits320,  
> out 🤟🏼


End file.
